User blog:EstelleBrown/The Story of Fun Girl (2)
So uh, I'm here again, so no comments yet? Well uh, this is embarrassing..... I ran to class, glancing at my watch, I quickened my speed, three more minutes and I'm late!! By the time I got there, I was a mess, my uniform was crumpled, my hair was tangled and somehow it got out of my usual ponytail. I brushed my crumpled uniform, smoothing out the wrinkles and tried to fix my hair. Sighing, I gave up and tied it in a ponytail again. There, as good as new. I stepped into the classroom and found Pippi-chan , Ippongo-kun and Dere-chan already there. I couldn't help but smile once I saw Pippi-chan glancing at Ippongo-kun every once in a while. She blushed deep red once she saw me staring. I wish everyday could be this happy, I sighed, knowing that it's not going to happen. I got out my pencil case, notebook and stared ahead. "Alright class, I'm Kaho Kanon, I will be your teacher for the rest of this year, I look forward to teaching each and every one of you." Kanon Sensei was wearing a pair of glasses, like me, a grey blouse with a brown shirt underneath, black leggings and grey high heels. "We shall start with a simple test of each subject to see if you remember what you learned last year." She handed out test sheets row by row. I glanced at my test, its not that hard, I thought as I worked through the questions easily. By the time I was done, I looked around me to see if anyone else was, but all they were all still busy with theirs. Bored, I doodled in my notebook, I thought back to the black-haired girl dragging another girl's body by her leg and throwing her into one of the dumpsters at the back of the school. It could be dangerous to investigate further, but at last, my curiosity got the better of me and so I decided to look for the girl's body after school. Although I don't the girl with black hair's name, I do recall her with a raven black ponytail and sharp, black eyes. I have to make sure she's gone before I can investigate, I bit the end of my pen and thought. A gentle tap on my shoulder interrupted my wave of thoughts. "Akeko? Are you done yet? We're supposed hand in our tests!" Mai asked, bending over so she can see my paper. "Yep! I'm done, lets go!" I smiled and linked arms with her. We handed in our tests and soon after, the bell rang. Mai went up to the rooftop as usual. I, however, went to check up on Yuna and Mei-chan. I walked down the stairs while thinking about the black-haired girl. When I got to Yuna and Mei-chan, someone else was there as well! I gasped, shocked, it was the black-haired girl! She was talking to Kokona-chan! I tried to hide how surprised and alarmed I was and walked casually to my sister and Mei-chan. "Oh! Hi Hina-senpai!" Mei-chan beamed at me. "Hi Onee-chan!" Yuna smiled and said. "Hi Yuna, hi Mei!" I replied, still alarmed. I remembered the green-haired girl I saw on the rooftop this morning, "Yuna? Do you know a girl with long green hair and eyes?" "You mean Gurin-chan? She's so annoying! Yui Rio from class 1-2 told me about her! She kept on bothering Sensei with her stupid questions!" She huffed. Mai was right, she did ask stupid questions! My conversation was interrupted. "I just wanted to tell you that you look lovely today!" The girl with black hair waved at Yuna. She then continued to say the same to Mei-chan. Yuna blushed pink and muttered thanks to her. Now I'm confused, she was acting so nice and friendly to Mei and Yuna! Could it really had been my imagination all this time? But then, I saw it. Her eyes, empty, as if no emotion ever crossed those eyes. She caught me looking and glared at me coldly. A gust of wind suddenly blew in and lifted up her skirt ever so slightly. I gasped, I could have sworn I saw a knife! Sensing danger, I quickly pretended not to notice anything and continued to talk to Yuna. My wish will never come true. No, not with her around... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts